The purpose of this protocol is to determine if there are specific end- organ effects of maternal hyperglycemia on umbilical circulation in the fetus and on cardiovascular anatomy and performance in the fetus and infant. To view the fetal cardiovascular system, the investigators will use high-resolution two-dimensional real time ultrasound imaging M-mode echocardiography and Doppler ultrasound.